Double Trouble!
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: From Aura High School, meet... the Host Club? No, no, the Hostess Club. One of their members, upon arriving, transfers to a different club. What will become of the Hostesses? Tamaki/OC, Kyoya/OC, Hikaru/OC, Kaoru/OC, Honey/OC, Mori/OC, Nekozawa/OC
1. Meet the Hostesses

"Oh, my God, you guys! Look at this, I can't believe we got scholarships!"

"Wow! Just think about how much it would cost if we actually had to _pay_ to go..."

"Hey, sis, a new place to wreak havoc! Ha-ha-ha!

"I know, it's gonna be so great and exciting!"

"Wowee! Do you think we'll make lotsa friends there?"

"I'm sure we will, don't worry."

"Ohhh, I wonder if this place has any... _dark corridors_... huahahaha..."

This was each girl's reaction to the fact that they would now be attending the prestigious Ouran High School in Japan. They didn't exactly really care where it was located - all they cared about was that it was somewhere foreign. They also didn't care that _one_ of them had gotten in. They would only go if all seven of them had gotten in. But all seven of them _had_ gotten in, so they needn't worry about that any longer.

Before we go any further, let's introduce our heroines a bit, shall we?

With curly brown hair and green eyes, Chelsea Mayes was the leader of the Hostess Club, which was based in Manhattan, New York. As the self-proclaimed "royalty" of their private academy school, she took it upon herself to designate each of her hostesses' roles. She had named herself the "Princess Peach" of the group. She was sixteen, and attended Aura High School as a sophomore - but would soon be attending Ouran High School with the same rank. She was the type to get excited about things, and this was no exception. She couldn't wait to live a life of "completely glamor", as she called it - being surrounded by the "princes" and "princesses" of Ouran.

Lilee Redding was the club's blonde, blue-eyed treasurer. One wouldn't guess it from looking at her, but her favorite subjects were math and science. The only thing that appeared slightly bookwormish about her was her thin-framed glasses, which she was pushing up every ten minutes, it seemed. Chelsea had given her the title "Four-Eyed Beauty" in the club, but she was more concerned with keeping track of the finances than actually servicing the customers. This was mostly thanks to her inferior social skills, but nobody could say, "I just _cannot_ sell this thing!" after they'd met Lilee. She could sell any_thing_ to any_one_, a talent she took exceptional pride in. They were careful not to wake her if she was napping, though. She was scariest when she didn't have her glasses on - but that was because she was scariest when someone cruelly interrupted her sleep.

Sasha and Tasha Leonard were the club's resident twins; while their black hair was beautifully unassuming, the fact that they wore red contact lenses to hide their naturally gray eyes showed their true mischievous nature. They cared deeply about each other, and they used that mostly in their act. Chelsea had bestowed upon them the name of "Twincestuous Devils" as far as the club went. As it was virtually impossible to tell them apart when they held their special masks in front of their faces, one of their clients' favorite games to play was "Which One is Sasha?" Nobody could tell them apart, except for the other members of the club. That was, in fact, why they'd joined - Chelsea had been recruiting, and had guessed who was who correctly, identifying that although they looked the exact same with their faces covered (Sasha had freckles, Tasha didn't), their personalities spoke volumes about how different they were.

Kalena Maxim, mostly referred to as Kal by everyone, was a bright young girl with red hair and blue eyes, but those who let her short stature fool them were often the subject of laughs among the club. At eighteen, she was almost ready to graduate - her underdeveloped height was the product of too much coffee before she was even ten. She had two constant companions. The first was her hamster, Hammie, who she usually carried around in her pocket. (If the school ever found out about him, she would probably have to leave him at home.) The other was her cousin, who had taken it upon herself to be Kal's guardian. Undeniably the cutest member of the group, her club nickname was "Little Rascal".

Standing at a slightly taller height than most girls (yet still dwarfed by a lot of guys), Victoria Jones, addressed usually as Tori, was five feet nine inches with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. If it hadn't been for their difference in height, one could have argued that Kal and Tori were sisters instead of cousins. Tori had always been protective of her cousin, ever since the girls could walk, but Kal's parents reinforced this harshly. They told her that when they both entered middle school, Tori would be solely responsible for Kal's wellbeing and health. If Kal got hurt or came home sick, Tori would be punished. So Tori had just resolved to not let anything happen to Kal. Tori's package title was "Confident Valentine", though she didn't exactly consider herself confident.

The last member, with dark violet hair and green almond-shaped eyes (giving her the slightest appearance of a cat), looked as if she didn't even belong in the club at all. Angel Mayes, the sister of the club's leader Chelsea, was barely ever in her correct club uniform. She opted to dress all in black with an onyx cape clasped around her shoulders and fastened at her throat. To put it simply, she wasn't a big fan of light, and would hiss and scream if anyone shined a light in her face or dragged her into a brightly lit place without her black clothes. A dark arts otaku, her favorite literary characters were Severus Snape and Erik Destler. She often had to be hunted down for meetings, as she was reluctant to leave her room where she claimed she practiced magic. (Everyone was pretty sure the "magic" was just her sitting in a transmutation circle with a bunch of candles around her, but they didn't voice this, as her curse doll Stormy freaked the hell out of them.)

They were all very different from each other, but that didn't matter. Even though there were arguments among the club, they stuck together. They were all best friends, and they would never abandon each other. To abandon a sister of the Hostess Club was to commit emotional suicide. Over the years they'd been the Hostesses (three for most of them, but only two for Kal and Tori), they had each gradually become a part of each other. Nothing in the world could make them sever the bond they shared.

The final night spent in Manhattan was a night full of bittersweet memories - they were sad to be leaving their home city, but Ouran High School was too tempting and wonderful to resist. They recalled funny pranks they'd pulled and cute boys they'd liked. What was most special and heartfelt for all of them to remember were the laughs and tears they'd all shared since they'd been together as a team.

"Hey, sis, do you remember the time..." Sasha began.

"... When we switched Ricky's underpants with lace panties?" Tasha giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, that!" Sasha laughed, freckles bouncing over her cheeks. "He looked so freaked out!"

"And all the guys were laughing at him!" Tasha agreed.

Both twins burst into peals of laughter. "Man, boys are so dumb!" they cried together, chuckling as they polished off the container of bourbon chicken on the bed.

This was the background as Chelsea looked at pictures of Ouran High and read a biography. "Guys, will you look at this place?" She sighed dreamily, shooting a flirty grin at the computer. "This is _not_ a school - man, it's a _castle_! It's so beautiful! I bet I can find Prince Charming here! Oh, I can't wait!"

All of a sudden, the twins were arguing again. "Hey, that's mine!" Sasha screeched, grabbing at the last piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

"No it isn't! Why should you get the last of everything just because you're younger?"

"Well, why should _you_ get the last of everything just because you're _older_?"

"Scout!"

"Jem!"

"_You're a regular Boo Radley_!" they screamed at each other. Then they started laughing.

Tasha waved her hand. "Awh, you can have it, Sasha. I'm full anyway."

Chelsea turned around in her seat. "Have you guys seen the pictures of the school?"

"I have," Lilee commented, clicking and typing away on her laptop, probably having hopped onto Chelsea's wireless. "I wonder how much it took to build it? Or how much tuition students spend? It looked expensive..."

Tori was finishing the rest of the fried rice, while Kal was buried somewhere in a pile of fortune cookies. The smaller redhead popped up, a fortune in her outstretched hand. As evidenced by her puffed cheeks, the cookie that had held it was long gone. "Lookit, Victoria! My fortune says, 'You will meet someone who loves the same things you do'!" She grinned, revealing that she hadn't yet swallowed. "D'you think that means I'll meet someone who loves cake and Hammie?"

Tori shrugged, gulping down her last bite of rice. "Anything's possible, Kalena."

"You open one, Victoria!" Kal held out a fortune cookie to her cousin. "You never know what it might saaaaay!"

Tori cracked it open and held the fortune up to her eye level. "'You will be swept off your feet by a tall, handsome stranger'," she read in her normal monotone voice. "Well, I suppose anything's possible..." A small, rare smile shone through. "Maybe I'll meet someone in Japan."

Chelsea grinned as she looked back at her posse. They had always _been_ together, and they always _would_ be.

"This is gonna be our greatest adventure yet!"

**OK... my first official Ouran fic! Oooh I'm so excited! I've already planned up to chapter 25... XD Once again I have exposed my nerdiness...**

**I know this idea has been DONE TO DEATH. I get that. But really... I couldn't resist! And the fact that it's been done so much means it's a good idea, right? Hehe... maybe...? Anyway, I decided to try my hand at creating a female version of the Host Club.**

**Now, instead of a male version of Haruhi, I made a female version of Nekozawa. Why? Because I love Nekozawa more than Haruhi. THERE I SAID IT! I'LL GET SPAMMED FOR IT BUT I DON'T CARE! I'LL SHOUT IT TO THE HEAVENS: _I LOVE UMEHITO NEKOZAWA!_**

**... Well, now that my crazy episode is over, enjoy the story and tell me what you think. -^.^-**

**Till next time,**

**Ai-chan ^^**


	2. Enter the Princess!

**OMG I LUV YOU GUYS! I'm happy to get some reviewsssssssss! And good ones! *huggles* Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**RuunItsJasmine and Darkness Revolution! Give a big hand for these awesome peoples! *tosses out Belzeneff dolls and Stormy dolls to her reviewers***

**... And now the story shall commence. ^^**

It had begun as a fairly normal day. Well... as normal as it got for Tamaki Suoh, at least. As the leader and self-proclaimed "prince" of Ouran High School's exclusive Host Club, he (as well as the rest of the club) had an exceptionally large fan base, mostly comprised of the school's female population.

The day began in homeroom 1A, as usual. He sat behind Haruhi, who sat with one Hitachiin twin on either side of her. Homeroom didn't last long, so they were in each other's company for little time. He gave a smile and wave to the three other Host Club members, calling "Good-bye!" as he left.

The hallways of Ouran High School were often a risky place. But they were necessary for traversing the school. They got you from one place to the next, from your first class to your second! ... From fifth period to lunch. And especially from eighth period to your after-school club! That was completely useful - no matter how dangerous they were, nobody could function without them.

_... Wait, why am I thinking about hallways?_ he thought with a slight frown. _That is completely pointless._

All of a sudden, Tamaki noticed someone hunched over in one of the corners of the hallway. He idly wondered if it could be Nekozawa, but decided to go over to the corridor no matter what. It looked as though the person was crying - or at the very least extremely sad. Even if it _was_ Nekozawa, the kind thing to do was comfort them, right? So he walked over and knelt down.

He found himself face-to-face with a young lady. Dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, she wore a yellow girl's Ouran uniform with the sleeves tied around her waist like a jacket. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was looking down with green eyes. She looked so heart-broken.

Tamaki reached over and held out a hand to her. "Excuse me, are you alright? What's the matter?"

She glanced up and blinked at him with her bright emerald eyes. "Oh!" She looked down again, burying her face in her arms. "I'm so sorry! This is such un-princess-like behavior... and here I am doing it! Oh, I don't believe myself... please, look away from my shame!" She covered her face with her hands, and began to cry softly.

Tamaki got to his knees and took her hands in his, pulling them away from her fair face. "Why are you sad? Why are you crying?" He instantly got a bad feeling - perhaps somebody had been teasing her? "Ohhh, I know what it was! Who has been saying terrible things to you and hurting your feelings? I demand to know! I will have them expelled! ... Or put in detention, at the very least. Either way they shall receive due punishment!"

She looked up again and curled her fingers around his. This time she wasn't smiling... but she wasn't crying either. "And everyone... everyone says chivalry is dead." She slipped one hand out of his grasp and wiped stray tears from her verdant eyes. "Thank you for caring so much, but... nobody has been making me sad. I suppose you could call my affliction... separation anxiety. Is that what the commoners refer to it as?"

"Ohhh, who do you miss?" He carefully and gradually pulled her to her feet so she was standing. "Who has left you?"

"Oh, no one's really '_left_ me' left me... but I do miss someone." She pushed her bangs back. "More, it is several someones. It is the rest of my club. You see, we are from America, and received scholarships to come here... and when I get here I find that all our schedules are completely different! None of us have a single class together except for Tori and Kal! The only time we will all be together during the day is lunch!" She looked down. "And I miss them so much! We have all been there for each other for as long as I can remember... for elementary school, middle school, and the first year of high school... we even all planned to go to the same college! This is the first time we've ever truly been apart, and... I'm... I'm just having a hard time adjusting to it."

Tamaki took the girl by the hand. "I have a hard time being away from my club and friends in it too. It gets easier. At least you are all going to be together after high school! My friends and I didn't plan anything like that... I don't want to think of what will happen after we all graduate."

The girl smiled, then looked down. "... You're holding my hand..." she said in a kind of creepy, dazed out voice. Like she was happy but surprised about it.

"Er... why yes I am! And I should stop that now because people can get the wrong ideas about things like that around here." He let go. "Now... my name is Tamaki Suoh! I am the President and Prince of Ouran High School's Host Club. And you would be?"

She twirled a few strands of her hair. "I'm Chelsea Mayes, and I'm the President and Princess of Aura High's Host_ess_ Club." She waved her hand a little. "Ah, back it up - _former_ President. Now I'm President and Princess of _Ouran's _Hostess Club. I hope that won't interfere with your club, Prince Tamaki?"

He gave her a smile. "Oh, fair maiden! It shouldn't be a problem at all, Princess Chelsea! In fact... I would actually like to introduce you to the Host Club. They're very nice, and perhaps they might help you become acquainted with the school and such. Could you perhaps drop by Music Room 3 after school today? Do you think you could? That is where we meet every day."

Chelsea smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful! I would love to meet the male Japanese version of my club. And who knows?" She put a hand on her chest, fluttering her eyelashes. "If you're up to the game, I may bring my girls to meet your boys."


	3. Enter the Manager!

Kyoya Ootori relied on predictability. He centered his days around routines, and these routines were expected to stay the exact same with not a thing changing or varying. There was a place for everything, everything was in its place, and nothing was ever out of place. He liked it that way. Nothing could ever surprise him, and he knew exactly what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. He couldn't be caught off guard or unprepared.

Today was slightly different, though. He had to finish up some last-minute funds for the Host Club before the meeting after school today. Since they met at 3:00, he had plenty of time, but he wanted to get them done as soon as possible so he had time to copy down his assignments. He would probably remember them anyway, but taking precautions to make sure he didn't forget never hurt.

So here he was in the hallway, his books in a bag on his back for the time being, a calculator and some papers in one hand, a pen in the other. He was pressing buttons with the end of the pen, writing things down as quickly as was humanly possible. He paused in this every so often to push his glasses up; they had a habit of slipping down sometimes.

He was on his way to the advanced mathematics class he was in - second period. He was usually the first or second one there, but he was taking time today because he was doing the funds. He'd probably be one of the last ones there this morning. Oh well, couldn't really be helped. He pressed a few more buttons and wrote some things down, along with the yen symbol. He was completely focused on this task until...

_CRASH._

Before he had time to realize what was happening, he was sitting on the ground, his papers fluttering to the ground, and his calculator hit him on the head. He groaned, rubbing his head, and realized his glasses were half hanging off his face. He hurried to replace them so that he could see.

Once he _could_ see, he looked in front of him to see a girl about his age with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, dull blue eyes barely open, hidden behind her glasses. She was on her knees, calmly picking up her things. Another calculator which Kyoya assumed to be hers lie by her, and she scooped it up. He picked up his own calculator and took his papers. As he did, she looked up at him, and their eyes met.

A hand appeared in front of his face, and he saw that she was holding it out to him. He took her hand and shook it, slightly surprised that a girl he'd just bowled over would refuse the chance to yell at him. "I'm Lilee Redding," she introduced over the buzz of the other students in the hallway talking. "What's your name?"

He blinked a few times. "Kyoya Ootori, treasurer of the Host Club."

She smiled faintly, and stood up once she'd gathered her things. "I'm sorry for running into you."

He shook his head, standing up himself with his possessions. "I think it was _my_ fault. My apologies."

She nodded, then turned. "Well, I have to get going. I hope I see you again sometime, Ootori-san." She walked off, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to call me that," he practically shouted after her, but just kept on walking. He shrugged and pushed his glasses up, then headed for his class. "Guess she didn't hear me."

-xxx-

When the teacher announced the new student, Kyoya really didn't expect much of it. But when he turned to look at which seat they were in, he was surprised to see the blue-eyed blonde he'd run into before - Lilee Redding, that was her name. She raised her hand and nodded, introducing herself, before putting her arm down.

Somebody behind him snickered and made a comment that she wasn't wearing her uniform the right way. When Kyoya looked back over, he realized she wasn't. She had her uniform tied around her waist like a jacket, and she was wearing a black sweater and jeans. Her frames were sliding down her nose, but she looked through them easily.

"Alright then, everyone," the teacher called. "Your assignment's on the board. Find a partner if you like, and get working. You have the entire period."

Before Kyoya could even make a move toward Lilee, she was standing beside his desk. She was holding something out to him. "Here's your caluclator. Can I have mine back?"

Kyoya looked down at his desk to find that the calculator he had wasn't really his. The one he had was red, but his was black. When he looked back up, he saw that Lilee was holding _his_ calculator. So he must have hers. He gave it to her, and took his back. "Sorry. I guess I didn't see that I grabbed the wrong one."

"That's okay. Neither did I."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "You're not wearing your uniform correctly. You're going to get in trouble."

She shook her head, pushing up her own glasses. "No I'm not. The rules specifically state that uniforms must be worn at all times. It doesn't say where or how."

He gave a small smile, chuckling. This girl knew how to recognize and manipulate loopholes. "Impressive, it's your first day and you've already read the handbook front to back. You're very funny."

She gestured to the empty seat beside him. "May I work with you? I don't know what the assignment is dealing with. I was hoping you could show me what you've been doing in class."

"I'd be honored. Have a seat. So where are you from?"

"America. My club and I - all six of us - transferred here from Aura High in California. I think we're Class C scholarships. I'm glad we didn't have to pay. Oh, and I'm still sorry for running into you. I was doing some funds, from our last event. Still catching up... it's worse now that I have to adjust to this schedule."

"What kind of a club are you in? Must be a pretty major one to have _all_ of you transfer."

"We're called the Hostess Club. Our aim is to entertain young men. People have the option to choose me as their server, but mostly I work behind the scenes taking orders and making up the food... creating themes and all the other things nobody really appreciates."

"You sound a lot like me. Hmm." Kyoya bit his lip slightly, thinking. Would it really be worth it to invite Lilee to the Host Club? They might be able to work together, if Lilee liked the club and her club's president and Tamaki approved. Huh. "Well, if you remember, I'm the manager of the Host Club here at Ouran. Based on your description, the only differences between our clubs are gender and clientele. I'd like you to drop by our club after school, if you think you've got the time. Perhaps we could make some sort of arrangement between our clubs. That way we might be able to combine our funds together and split the cost of everything. It'd certainly be cheaper and more efficient for both of us, wouldn't you think?"

She treated him to a small grin. "I think... you are a very smart boy, Ootori-san."

"Just call me Kyoya."

"I will most certainly drop by your club. How does three o'clock sound?"

"That's perfect, we don't have customers coming in today and all our members will be there."

"Wonderful. Maybe Chelsea will want to combine our clubs. Hmm. Now, uh..." She looked over at his book and pointed at problem 52. "The answer is three times pi over the square root of ten."

**OMG I'm soooo sorry for not getting this out sooner! I'm sorry all you wonderful reviewers and readers and peoples! *tosses Host Club plushies out to everyone***

**I kept stalling because I didn't really want to write this chapter. XD I'm not as big a fan of Kyoya as I am of the others. Sorry, Kyoya fans! I do like him, just... less than some of the other members. (*cough* Mori *cough*)**

**I hope you enjoy it though! I love the ending of this chapter. XD Lilee's such a nerd.**


	4. Enter the Twins!

**OK, so... now I TOTALLY owe you guys for letting this go for so long. In my defense, I got the first, like... SIX sentences and then ran into writer's block on what to have them say/do next, but then I got distracted by Bleach and Naruto and... yeah.**

**... So I really have NO excuse then, do I? XD**

**Enjoy the twins! (BOTH pairs!)  
**

"Um, Tasha? Are you sure it was really a good idea to skip study hall? I mean, it's our first day. Aren't we making a bad impression or something?"

"Oh, boo on you." Tasha smiled as she happily led her twin sister down the hall of the most prestigious private academy in Japan. "Who cares? We didn't have the same study hall room, and if we skipped out on any other class Chelsea would chew us out for not catching up. This is the _only_ time we're going to be able to spend together besides lunch. Don't sweat it. I bet the monitor didn't even have our names on her list yet - we'll be fine. Besides, don't you wanna see what the school's like? We were late for English because we went to the wrong room. It'd be cool if we knew where everything was. So what's our sixth period, after lunch?"

"Uhm..." Sasha fished the folded-up schedule out of her pocket and began to unfold it, as it was currently in the shape of a crane.

"..." Tasha raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister. "I still don't understand how the hell you're able to make all that origami. I tried to make a swan once - you know what I ended up with?"

"What?" Sasha asked, still undoing the paper.

"An ass."

"Ass as in butt or ass as in donkey?"

"I think it was a little of both. It was actually pretty funny. Wish I'd kept it instead of tossing it down the garbage disposal..."

"You know you're only supposed to put _food_ in there, right?"

"..." Tasha shrugged. "Oh well."

All of a sudden, both girls looked ahead and two boys were looking right back at them. The boys had reddish-blonde hair, and gold eyes. They actually looked a little bit like foxes - neither girl would admit it aloud, but they thought the boys were kind of cute. Were they twins?

"Hey," one of the boys called out.

"Who are you?" the other echoed.

"And what are you doing here?" they asked together, walking closer.

Sasha and Tasha looked at each other, then grinned mischievously. They spun around until they were right in front of the boys, clasped hands, and twirled so that their backs were together with their hands interlaced above their heads. "We're Sasha and Tasha Leonard!" they shouted happily. "We are the famous twins from Aura High School, and we're _adorable_!" They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sis? Why yes I am, sis!" They both pulled out their specialized pink-and-white-striped surgical masks and snapped them over their faces, so that Sasha's freckles were covered. "Can you guys guess which one of us is Sasha and which one is Tasha? Nobody can but our club's president! Go on, take a _stab_ at it! It doesn't hurt to try!" They ended this with a giggle, closing their eyes and posing the exact same way, their arms outstretched behind each other.

The twin-looking boys chuckled. "Well, that's so incredibly easy!" they cried out together.

"You're Sasha," said the one whose hair was parted to the left, pointing at Sasha.

"And _you're_ Tasha," the other one, whose hair was parted to the right, finished, waving a hand toward Tasha.

"Uh-oh!" the girls laughed, completing their pose by wrapping their arms around each other's waists. "Sorry, better luck next - wait." They looked at each other, confused, and pulled down their masks. "Did they just... get it right?"

Tasha tore away from her sister's gaze and looked at the boys. "How could you tell? Nobody can tell us apart when we've got our masks on - sometimes not even Chelsea can!"

The other set of twins smirked at them. They happily put their arms around each other's shoulders, and shook their heads. "Well, that's your problem right there!" they exclaimed in unison. "You're way too confident. It's easy to tell you apart. Besides, we're twins too! We notice a lot of things other people wouldn't." They winked. "By the way, we're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin - just so ya know!"

The twin with right-parted hair looked at the other one. "You know what I wonder?"

"Oh, what?"

"Well, we could tell _them_ apart very easily. I'm just wondering how well they could tell _us_ apart."

"Yeah. I bet they couldn't do it."

"We're standing right here!" Sasha and Tasha shouted, balling their fists angrily. "And I bet we could _so_ tell which one of you is which!"

"Oh yeah?" The boys whipped out two green hats and flipped them down onto their heads, covering the ways their hair was parted. "Then we dare you! You two are wandering around without a pass, which makes it seem like you've cut a class, isn't that right? Well, we won't snitch and we'll let you by if you can tell who's who. So then... which one of us is Hikaru?"

Tasha looked over at her sister. "Sasha, would you like to do the honors by bursting their egotistic little bubble?"

"I'd be glad to, sis." Sasha reached over and poked one of them in the stomach. "You're Hikaru!"

"And this is Kaoru." Tasha added her two cents by tugging on the other one's tie.

The sisters were instantly coiled around one another, Tasha's arms coiled around Sasha's back and Sasha's arms draped over Tasha's shoulders. They grinned seductively at each other before bumping noses, then let go of each other and gave a high five. "Yes!"

The other pair of twins just stared at the girls in awe. "You... You could tell," they commented at the same time, blinking their big golden eyes. They looked at each other. "The only other person who's ever been able to do that is Haruhi-chan... what's with these girls?"

Sasha and Tasha were still busy doing a little happy dance with each other, grinning and laughing and saying, "We win! We win! We're not losers, we are winners! W-I-N-N-E-R's!"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over closer to them, and each twin took a girl's hand. "You two are very talented," they said together, giving the girls a naughty smirk and closing their eyes halfway. "Not just anybody can tell_ us_ apart."

The girls smirked right back. "Not just anyone can tell _us_ apart, either," they replied. "We respect that."

"So do we." Hikaru brought Sasha's hand to his face and kissed it, as did Kaoru with Tasha's hand. "So, you say you're from Aura High School? And you mentioned a club?"

Sasha and Tasha nodded, after giggling and blushing when the boys kissed their hands. "Oh, yes. We are part of the famous Hostess Club from America."

"Ahh. Well, _we_ are members of the Host Club here, which is also quite famous. And we would have to say that you two are quite special." They paused to glance at each other, then looked back at the girls. "How would you two feel about coming to check out _our_ club this afternoon when school lets out?"

Sasha and Tasha looked at each other too, and smiled again, slipping their hands from Hikaru and Kaoru's grip. "We'd be delighted."

"Well, alright then! We'll expect you at three - so that gives you time to get everything out of your lockers and go to the bathroom and everything!" They waved and walked past the girls. "Ja ne, Sasha and Tasha!"

The girls waved back, even though Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't see them. "Ja ne, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Sasha looked at her sister. "Nobody but Chelsea has ever been able to tell us apart, Tasha. And they don't even know us."

"It was a lucky guess, I suppose." Tasha shrugged her shoulders, leading her sister off down the hall. "It was also a lucky guess for us, since we don't know them."

"Oh, I could tell." Sasha grinned happily. "Hikaru has the most _sparkly_ eyes. They're so adorable!"

"Kaoru's are sparklier." Tasha raised an eyebrow. "More... it isn't 'more sparkly', is it?"

"I think it is. And no way, Hikaru's are the most sparkly."

"Kaoru's."

"Hikaru's."

"Kaoru's."

"_Hikaru's_!"

"_Kaoru's_!"

"_Hikaru's_!"

"Wait, why the _hell_ are we arguing about this?"

Sasha blinked a few times. "Huh. I dunno."

Tasha smiled, taking her sister's hand. "Look, Sasha... before we met Chelsea, the only person we could trust was each other, right?"

"Yeah. But she could tell us apart."

"So we protect her, right?"

"Of course! I don't think I could live with myself if something ever happened to Chelsea. I'd be heartbroken."

"Yeah, me too. I mean... she was the only person who knew how different we were, that we were individuals even though sometimes we act so alike..." Tasha squeezed Sasha's hand, memories flooding back to her. "And now... there's Hikaru and Kaoru. They knew who was who and we didn't even have to tell them."

"And we're so used to it, you know, Tasha?" Sasha squeezed back. "We're so used to people not being able to tell us apart, we thought they got it wrong... but they were right." She looked down, then glanced back up at her twin. "We're going to see the Host Club, right?"

"Of course." Tasha walked forward, leading her sister down the halls with a smile. "We've got two more people to protect now."

**Ja ne = Japanese for "see you later" :D**

**Awwww! What a sweet ending, huh?**

**Well, next chapter is (I'll tell you!) Mori and Honey meeting Tori and Kal, so be prepared for... CUTENESS OVERLOAD, BABEH! ^^**

**Good news too, I'm almost done writing it so you won't have to wait as long this time! Don't you guys just LURV meh?**

**... Bai bai! ^^  
**


	5. Enter the Moe and the Guardian!

"Takashi-kun! Takashi-kun!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, referred to as Honey by most people, came rushing up to his best friend in the library. Not quite remembering to be as quiet as he should be, he was dragging a girl who was the same size as he was (i.e., small) behind him. A redhead with blue eyes, she was crying and had a hand over the collar of her shirt, as if holding something there. He stopped next to the chair his friend was sitting in, and pointed to the girl. "This is Kalena-chan - everybody calls her Kal but I'm not gonna. Oh, and she's lost."

Takashi Morinozuka, usually called Mori (except by Honey), looked up from the book he was reading, slightly surprised. After all, he'd thought Honey was over in the manga section of the library reading _Chobits_ and _Twin Signal_. That was what he usually did during study hall. "Lost?"

"She was walking down the hall to her study period with Victoria-chan-"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, her friend probably. So anyway, she was going to her study hall and she stopped to pick up a pencil somebody left in the hall - and when she looked back to follow Victoria-chan, she was _gone_!" Honey's big hazel eyes were already filling up with tears. "She's all alone and she doesn't know the school 'cause it's her first day!"

"How did you find her?"

"Well, you know how the manga section of the library is right by the door over there?"

"Yes."

"She came in 'cause it was the closest door to where she was, and I saw her crying so I let her hold BunBun but it didn't make her feel any better. So I figured maybe you could help! She's still crying, see? I'm not sure what to do to make her feel better..."

"Alright." Mori put down his book and bent down to pick up Kal. He held her over his shoulder and patted her back. "There, there. It's alright, Miss Kalena." He could feel her clinging to his shirt and holding tightly to him. "It's alright. Do you know what room you're supposed to be in?"

Kal sniffled, running her little fist over her eyes. "N-No. Victoria has both of our schedules, 'cause she offered to hold onto mine so I didn't lose it! She carried all my stuff too... she always does." She continued to sob, her tears soaking into the shoulder of Mori's uniform. "I want Victoria back!"

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright, Miss Kalena." Mori pried her from his shoulder and set her in his lap, running a hand through her hair. "Don't worry. You can stay here with us until Miss Victoria comes to get you."

"Yeah, that's right!" Honey hopped up on the chair next to Mori and took one of Kal's hands, still keeping his grip on BunBun. "We won't let anything happen to you. You're nice, so we can't let anything happen to you!" He held up his stuffed animal. "So, you've met BunBun. BunBun, you wanna give Kalena-chan a kiss, huh?" He made BunBun nod, and reached up to make the rabbit "kiss" Kal's cheek. "There! All better!" He grinned happily, hugging BunBun back to his own body.

This produced a little giggle from Kal, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a little hamster. "This is Hammie. He's my pet, but don't tell anybody about him, okay? They might make me leave him at home, so that's why I always keep him in my shirt or my pocket. These pants don't have pockets though, so I gotta keep him in my shirt." She held out her hand to Honey. "You wanna hold him? He's nice and fuzzy."

"Ooh, fuzzy!" Honey grinned and took Hammie in his hand, letting BunBun sit freely in his lap. "Ha-ha, he tickles! I like him, he's almost as cute as BunBun."

"He's _just_ as cute as BunBun," Kal protested.

"Okay, okay, they're the same amount of adorable."

"Hmm, yay!" Kal reached over. "Can I hold BunBun now? I feel better and I wanna hold him."

"Sure." While Kal took BunBun, Honey was busy playing with Hammie, smiling and nuzzling the little hamster's nose with his own. "Hey, Kalena-chan, do you wanna have lunch together once Victoria-chan comes and study hall's over?"

"Depends." Kal was poking BunBun in different places, almost as if experimenting with the stuffed rabbit, as she answered. "Do you have cake?"

"Boy do I! I'd eat cake for my whole lunch if Takashi-kun let me. But he says too much sugar is bad for you, so I'm only allowed to have cake for dessert."

"That's what Victoria says too. But I have cake too! Maybe we could cut our cakes in half and share."

"Yeah, we can do that!" Honey grinned, setting Hammie down on the table and watching him scurry around. "As long as I get to keep the strawberry that's on top of my cake?"

"That's okay, I wanna keep the cherry on top of mine."

Mori smiled inwardly at the two childish teenagers. He had certainly been glad to find the Host Club, of course, but unless fangirls counted, he and Honey didn't have many real friends outside of the club. He was happy the little blonde had found someone so similar to him. "I think I'd better cut the cake for you though, Mitsukuni."

"Oh! Yeah, right. 'Cause account of that one time my hand slipped... yeah, I think that's best. And Victoria-chan's probably gonna cut Kalena-chan's, right?"

"Probably. And if she doesn't, I will."

Kalena gave BunBun back to Honey and took Hammie back before smiling up at Mori. "Thanks for caring so much about me, Takashi!"

"It's no problem."

It was at this time that the door to the library opened and in walked a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Kal. She had the same red hair and blue eyes, and had her uniform tied around her waist (whereas Kal was wearing hers like a cape around her shoulders) with the sleeves. The only differences in their appearance were in their faces and the fact that this new girl was probably just a few inches shorter than Mori, while Kal was the same height as Honey. She was also carrying double the amount of books that she should.

The girl came over and put the books down on the table before starting to fix Kal's hair into a ponytail, pulling out a stretchie from nowhere. "I thought I did this before we even left the house," she murmured under her breath, shaking her head. "Oh well, can't be helped." When she was done, she picked Kal up from her chair, this action causing Kal to let go of Honey's hand. "Why did you wander off, Kalena? I didn't know where you were..."

"_You're_ the one who wandered off, Victoria!" Kalena hugged the girl tightly around the neck, smiling. "I wanted to pick up this cool pencil-" She held up said pencil "- and when I went to follow you, I couldn't find you!"

"You'll have to forgive me then." The taller redhead held Kalena close, shutting her eyes. "I thought you were right behind me. I didn't know you'd stopped, or I would have waited for you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive my behavior?"

"It wasn't like you meant it!" Kal jumped down from her arms and wrapped herself around Honey and BunBun, then pointed up at Mori. "This is Honey, and that's Takashi! They were really nice to me when I got lost, and they promised they wouldn't let anything happen to me. We're gonna have lunch with them and me and Honey are gonna share _caaaaaaaaaaake_!"

"Good for you, I'm happy." She turned to Mori and extended her hand. "I'm Victoria Jones, but everyone usually calls me Tori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mori shook her hand. "Please, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Victoria. My name is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone besides Mitsukuni calls me Mori."

"Thank you for looking after Kalena," Tori said softly, seeming reluctant to let go of Mori's hand. "I would have been in... a lot of trouble if something had happened to her. I am in your debt for taking care of her."

Mori smiled just a little. "It was no problem. I'm actually glad that Mitsukuni found her... it seems like they've really hit it off."

Tori glanced over at the two new friends, who were laughing and playing with BunBun and Hammie. "So it would appear." She looked back at the young man. "So... they're having lunch together?"

"If you'd like, the invitation is open to you as well. We sit at the same table, so it wouldn't be as if you couldn't watch Miss Kalena."

Tori smiled. "Thank you, I... I think I will. It'll be nice to have a friend here on the first day. Believe it or not... aside from our club's clients, we really didn't have friends at our old school. Right now all we have are each other."

Mori raised an eyebrow. "You have a club?"

"Oh, yes. Did I forget to mention? Well, my other friends, Kalena, and I make up Aura High School's Hostess Club. However, since we're here now... I believe we'll be referred to as the _Ouran_ High School Hostess Club? It would only seem logical." She looked down, then back at Honey and Kal. "Kalena and myself are usually waitresses, but sometimes we are called on to provide entertainment. Very rarely, though. No young man wants a girl who is taller than he is or one who he must get on his knees to kiss. Unfortunately, Kalena... hasn't taken it very well." She smiled a little as she looked back to Mori. "But perhaps we might fare better here. If everyone is as friendly as you and Honey, it must be a wonderful place."

"You're far too kind... but thank you. In fact, I do have an idea. Mitsukuni and I are also part of a club - the Host Club, here. And it sounds like your club is similar to ours." Mori held out his hand, and in it was a flyer about the Host Club. "I'd like for you to check it out. There might be a way that you could possibly join, or perhaps our clubs could merge. It would make you feel more welcome, I'd think. We aren't open today, but if you come by Music Room 3 after school, Mitsukuni and I would love to give you and Miss Kalena a tour."

Tori took the flyer, teal-polished nails flashing for a second, and looked it over, blinking. "I have to admit, I'm feeling more welcome already. Thank you for inviting us, and..." She turned around. "Kalena! Takashi has invited us to his club this afternoon, would you like to go?"

"Yeah!" Honey shouted before Kal could even say anything. "You should really come, Kalena-chan! It's a great place, and I think you'll like it! I can show you _everything_, and I can give you a demonstration of what we do!"

Kal nodded eagerly, hugging BunBun again. "Yeah! Let's go, Victoria!"

"Great." Tori turned back to her companion. "We'll be there. It sounds wonderful, Takashi, and I can't wait." She smiled at him, then looked around the library. "Do you think the study hall lady would be mad if we just... stay here for the period?"

Mori pulled out a chair for her, which she sat in after blushing. He pushed her in, then took his own seat back beside Kal and Honey. "I don't think she'll mind. It's just study hall."


	6. Enter the Enchantress!

Angel Mayes had never been one for social situations. She preferred the darkness, and being alone. It wasn't that she didn't care for the rest of the Hostess Club; they were just too social for her. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister Chelsea; the girl just got to be too much for her sometimes. She liked the company of the rest of the girls and her sister, but she would rather have the company of Stormy, her curse doll. Stormy understood everything and was the only one who loved the dark as much as Angel did. And Stormy rarely talked; she just listened and enjoyed the silence with Angel.

So it was no surprise when Angel rolled her eyes under the hood of her cloak upon seeing the scene in the lunch room. All the rest of the Hostesses were laughing and talking (aside from Tori and Kal, who were sitting with two boys at a nearby table), probably about how great their days had been so far. And what did Angel have to brag about? She got yelled at to take the robe off in every single class until she revealed that she wore her ugly, gaudy uniform under it; she got woken up in first period because apparently she wasn't allowed to sleep in study hall; and in English, she got her hoop earrings tugged on by some idiot who thought the pain of other people was funny. She was lucky she didn't have a hole in her ears by now, the way that moron wouldn't leave her alone.

"I am surrounded by idiots," she muttered as she walked over to the Hostesses' table. She tapped Chelsea on the shoulder and waited for her perkier sister to finish her conversation.

"... and we're watching _The Other Boleyn Girl_ in history!" she practically squealed, grinning happily. "Oh, I can't wait, I've heard how romantic and tragic it's supposed to be, it's going to be great! Annnnnd, I might have met a special someone... ah, anyway..." She then turned to Angel with a smile on her face. "Oh, Angel! Glad you found your way around okay. Sit down, tell us how your morning went."

"Terribly," she summed up, pulling her cloak tighter. "And I'm not hungry. I'm going to explore a little bit, since you don't _have_ to be in here during lunch period. I'll catch up with you after school, maybe."

"Oh." Chelsea's face practically fell, but a split second later she was smiling again, tossing her curled brown hair over her shoulders. "Well! That's alright, I guess, Ange. It's your time after all. I guess I'll see you after school if you don't have anything else to do? I just have to stay here for a few minutes."

"Fine. I'll be taking my leave then." She nodded to them all, then swept her cloak tighter around herself and made a somewhat dramatic exit by tossing a small smoke bomb and walking off.

She wasn't sure where to go, really, because the whole place was brightly lit and that hurt her eyes. Even protected by her robe she hated the light. From beneath the folds of it she produced Stormy, who she decided to hold with both hands up in front of her chest. This was partly to discourage potential perverts and partly to freak people out and make them think twice about talking to her about something stupid like student council or pep rallies. That was another thing she hated, was social situations. Everyone stared at her, and even if they didn't, so many people in one place made her claustrophobic anyway.

At last she saw a sign that read "BASEMENT" with an arrow pointing down a twisting flight of stairs. Even though they were white in color, they enchanted her. They looked like the kind of steps she might read about; Erik leading Christine down to his lair via them, or Snape stalking down them with his knickers in a twist for a legitimate reason.

Intrigued, she followed the sign, her footsteps echoing as she walked down the winding stairs. Her shoes were flats, but for some reason they still made a clacking noise. She giggled with a shiver, because that was what she liked; the most dramatic creepiness derived from the most common things.

The staircase seemed to go on forever. But eventually she reached the bottom. At first she thought the only things down in this basement were inanimate objects. A boiler, pipes, a file cabinet in the corner. Boring.

She was about to give up on her little excursion and turn back when she heard someone speaking in what she would describe as a chanting tone. And of course that interested her to absolutely no end. So she spun back around to see if she could locate the source of the ominous sound.

The shape in the corner of the room that she had thought was a filing cabinet at first glance looked now to actually be a person. Like her they were wearing a dark cloak, which was probably why she'd mistaken them.

She walked over and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

They turned around slowly, and she saw now that it was a boy. He was holding a candle, and under his robe was an Ouran boy's uniform. Over his other hand was a beige puppet that looked like a cat. "Why are you down here?"

"Because my sister is too preppy for me to be around at the moment and my stomach turns from some of the idiots at this school. Why are _you_ down here?"

He straightened up. "If you must know, my club meets here after school. I was simply... making sure everything was in order for this afternoon's meeting."

"I also belong to a club. Though I am close to all of my clubmates, I must admit I despise the very purpose it was created for."

"Why? What is it? It can't be _that_ bad."

"We are the Hostess Club. We were made for the sole entertainment of perverted teenage boys." Now becoming curious, she began to stroke Stormy's hair, which she did when she was truly interested in something. "What is your club devoted to?"

The puppet on his hand rubbed its own hands together in a somewhat maniacal manner. "I am the president of the Black Magic Club. My name is Umehito Nekozawa, and my codename is Bringer of Darkeness. What is your name?"

"I am vice president of the Hostess Club, but only because my sister is president. My name is Angel Mayes, and..." She trailed off as she realized that her codename was fruity and disgusting. She blushed as she said it. "My official title is Magical Girl."

"Hmm. It doesn't suit you." He tilted his head to the side, and she had the feeling that under his bangs (which hid his eyes from her) he had an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you afraid? You should go back up where you belong."

"I like it down here. It's nice and dark." She let out a small, dark chuckle. "I would much prefer your club to my own, but Chelsea would go Medusa on me."

"So... you're _not_ scared?"

"Of course not. I spend most of my time practicing the dark arts."

"What kind of spells can you cast?"

"Oh, a great deal. Once I cast a binding spell on the twins in our club and they could not skip meetings for a month until I unbound them. They never skipped again though, once I told them that I had cast that spell. It was quite a funny reaction I got from them actually. And I did cast a spell to find true love before I came here, but everything considered I don't think it's working."

"Interesting. Very interesting." He had begun to circle around her, as if he were a vulture contemplating whether or not she would be his next meal. "You seem like such a promising follower too. You've certainly got the 'enchanting' part down, I see." He looked down at his cat puppet. "What do you think, Belzeneff? Should we give her a shot?" He was quiet for a few seconds, then nodded as a sinister smile spread across his face. "Yes, that's what I thought too." He looked up at her. "Belzeneff agrees. He thinks we should give you a fighting chance. We'd like you to come to the club after school today... say around three. What do you say?"

Angel wrapped her hands around Stormy and drew the curse doll out of her robe. "Let's see what Stormy thinks I should do." She held Stormy up to her ear. "Uh-huh. Okay then." She glanced up at Nekozawa from under her plum-hued bangs. "Stormy thinks it's worth a go. I'll be there."

"Perfect." He took her hand, smiling. "Now, go be with your club. I'll be awaiting your arrival. And, if this works out..." He brushed his bangs aside for a split second, revealing blue eyes deeper than the sea. "Your codename will be Fallen Angel."

Fallen Angel. She pushed her bangs aside as well, allowing him to see her light emerald eyes. "I like the sound of that."


	7. Angel Did WHAT Now!

2:30 came, and the final bell rang out through the Ouran building, signifying that the school day had come to a close. Professors were required to stay in the building until 3:00, as were a certain select group of students.

Tamaki Suoh and his club were part of this group. Being the leader of the Host Club and having invited a girl to that very club at 3:00, he had to get to their meeting room and inform the others. There would not be a regular meeting today, to discuss finances and themes and such. He and the girl, a Princess Chelsea Mayes, would be talking with the club about her club, which was near the exact same thing. The only difference between the Host Club and her club was the fact that they catered to different sexes. It would prove most exciting for everyone indeed!

By the time he actually got to the club room, it was 2:40. He'd had to stop to use the restroom, after putting his things into his bookbag. That was basically ten minutes, as he preferred not to be rushed with things.

But he finally got to the music room, where the rest of the Host Club was waiting. They weren't really talking, just straightening up. And Honey was just sitting there eating cake with BunBun.

"Everybody, drop _everything_!" Tamaki called, clapping his hands together. "I have some most exciting news! Drop whatever you're doing and gather for my tale of wonder!"

Hikaru and Kaoru literally dropped the chairs they were moving and rushed over. "What is it, boss?"

Haruhi just cocked an eyebrow. "'Tale of wonder'...?"

Tamaki glared at his resident trouble-making twins. "I didn't mean 'drop what you're doing' as in break our chairs! It's a figure of speech!"

"What's all this about anyway?" Kyoya questioned, pushing up his glasses.

"We're going to have a guest today!" Tamaki announced, instantly brightening up. "I know it's supposed to be an off day, but it's just _one_ girl. Her name is Princess Chelsea, and she is the leader of a club quite similar to our own, so I think it would be beneficial-"

"Just let me guess," Kyoya interrupted. "It's the Hostess Club, right?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki blinked at the bespectacled treasurer, caught completely off guard. "Well, how do _you_ know about Princess Chelsea's club?"

"Because I met their manager in second period this morning," Kyoya replied, taking a seat. "Her name is Lilee Redding. She mentioned the same club - just caters to men, and all the members are female. I invited her here as well. She's very good with numbers."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "You... You..."

"Takashi and me met girls like that too!" Honey called, before eating another bite of cake. "I met Kalena-chan and her cousin is Victoria-san. They're coming to see us!"

Tamaki was holding up one finger, unable to form even a mildly coherent sentence. "B-But we..."

"Oh yeah, and we met some cool twins too," Hikaru and Kaoru added casually. "Really cute, they seem nice. Their names are Sasha and Tasha, isn't that just adorable? It's all rhyme-y! They'll be swinging by as well."

"Wha... but you... and I..." Tamaki stuttered. He spun to face Haruhi and gripped her by the shoulders. "Oh Haruhi! Make me proud and _please_ tell me that _you_ didn't go behind Daddy's back and invite someone without telling him! _PLEASE_!"

"I didn't even meet anybody new." Haruhi wrestled herself out of the president's grip and walked off to straighten up one of the tables. "But if they had a club similar to ours, I probably would have invited them. I'm just that kind of person, you know. Shame I didn't meet any of these girls."

"Gah..." Tamaki rolled over into the corner, curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth. "_My authority as the leader of this club has been completely and irreversibly __**undermined**_!"

"Get outta that corner, boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of Tamaki's arms and yanked him up.

"The girls will be here soon, won't they?" Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, we've gotta get the place in tip-top shape for them," Kaoru finished.

"No time to waste!" they both cried, dragging Tamaki off to do something.

Haruhi glanced after them for a moment, then looked over at Kyoya. "So then... the girl you met. You said she's good with numbers?"

"Oh..." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, then gave her a knowing smirk, like he was keeping something from her. "She can do the advanced math problems without the aid of a pencil. Or a calculator." He shrugged. "Same old, really."

Haruhi blinked a few times, then sighed as she walked off to help her ex-boyfriend escape the clutches of the maniacal twins. "There is seriously _no such thing_ as normal around here, I swear."

* * *

The majority of the Hostess Club arrived on time at precisely 3:00 in front of the doors to Music Room 3. The one missing was Angel, but that wasn't what everyone was concerned about. They were all looking at each other, wondering why the other girls were there.

"Wait..." Chelsea raised an eyebrow at the rest of the group minus her sister. "What are _you_ all doing here? I thought you guys all went home."

"Don't be offended, Chels..." Sasha began.

"But we don't like your mom," Tasha finished.

"She's so weird! We'd sooner stay here all night than go home to her," they chimed in unison. "We don't see why _our_ mom couldn't have come. She's a lot cooler - and _way _more normal."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, used to but annoyed by the comments about her mother's lifestyle, and reached for the door knob. "So then, you're just exploring the school."

"None of us ever said that," Lilee remarked smartly, adjusting her glasses.

"We're here to visit Takashi and Honey-chan!" Kal screeched happily, doing a little dance with Hammie in her hands.

Tori's method of getting her to stop bouncing all over was simply to put a hand on top of Kal's head. "Calm down, please, Kalena."

"What the hello?"Chelsea hiked her duffel/dance bag up on her shoulder, looking confused. "I don't get what's going on. I was invited here by Prince Tamaki Suoh of the Host Club. What are the rest of you doing here?"

"I happen to have been invited too," Lilee scoffed, a dangerous glare coming off her glasses as she tilted her head. "I didn't just drop by - Kyoya Ootori wanted me to come after school."

"Us too," the twins sang out. "We were drawn in by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. _They_ are twins too, and for us that makes it double the fun!"

"Double the _trouble_ is more like it," Lilee muttered, pulling out a pen and notepad from her laptop case. "One set of twins is bad enough, I don't think I could handle another."

Tori picked up Kal, who had not stopped dancing around the hallway, and held her, letting out a breath. "Our presence was requested by Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Honey-chaaaaaaaaan!" Kal shouted, kicking her legs.

Before Chelsea could break up the noise and open the door herself, it somehow opened up before them. Stepping back in awe, Chelsea stared at the boys (and girl) before her, bathed in a white light that had supposedly come from nowhere. She had seen some of them around the school, but only one did she recognize by name.

Rushing forward, she thrust her hands out, palms facing front, and was delighted when her colleague did the same. "Prince Tamaki! It's so good to see you again."

"You as well!" He smiled at her, bringing his hands back down. "I trust _these_ are the girls everyone else invited?"

Chelsea felt the heat rush to her face. "I-I didn't know they had spoken to the members of your club, otherwise..."

"It's fine, it's fine. After all, it's only..." He did a quick head count. "Wait, six?" He turned to the only girl among the Hosts. "Only six?"

"I told you I didn't invite anyone." The girl shook her head. "What, did you think I was lying?"

"Six? Just six?" Chelsea whirled around to face her club, and did a head count of her own. There was herself, then Lilee, Sasha and Tasha, Tori and Kal... "Where's Angel?"

"Angel?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "There's another of you?"

"My sister." Chelsea bit her lip, wringing her hands. "Where... maybe she just went home without me. I told her I had something to do but she's not exactly good with waiting around for someone. She probably just headed off."

Before anybody could suggest anything else, there was a crash and the opening of doors. From inside the Music Room, they could all see a set of double doors opening up. Smoke flowed out from the doors, creating a mysterious air.

From the smoke rose up two hooded figures. One was a male who held a cat puppet, and the other was...

"Angel?" Chelsea hurried forward, but immediately shrunk back when she saw what her sister was wearing. "What the... how the... _huh_?"

"I did not go home. In fact I am right here in front of you, hahaha!" Angel didn't remove her hood, but she flipped her violet bangs back enough so that one could see her eyes - pretty much the only thing that indicated that she and Chelsea were sisters. "Did we scare you with our entrance? I certainly hope so!"

"Fallen Angel!" The other figure, the male one, elbowed her in the side, shaking his head at her. "Did you forget that I am supposed to do some talking too?"

She bowed her head to him. "Of course. Forgive me, Prince of Darkness."

"Prince? _Prince_?" Outraged, Chelsea pointed at the boy. "Angel, that is no prince! That is a monster! Look at him, he's so scary!"

"Enough!" The aforementioned Prince of Darkness put his arm around Angel's waist and drew her nearer to him, practically glaring at everyone else from under his hood. "Fallen Angel's choice is final. She does not wish to be a part of your organization any longer."

"But why? I'm your _sister_, Angel!"

"Exactly." Angel didn't encourage the boy's touch but she didn't shy away from it either. "Do you know how hard it is to work with family? I'm still amazed at how Sasha and Tasha do so well. The point is, Chelsea, you and I are too different. You belong in the Hostess Club... I do not. It's simple."

"Wait... what?" Chelsea's eyes were practically bugging out of her head by now. "You mean you're just leaving the Hostess Club?"

"That is correct. Both the Prince and I have been trying to get that point across."

"But... you're not supposed to! Angel, you can't leave!"

"Nowhere in that rulebook did you ever state that."

"Angel!" Chelsea ran forward as her sister and the other boy vanished into the darkness and the doors shut again. "You can't do this, Angel, you can't!" She banged on the door once with her fist, then began smacking it with her palm. "Don't you remember the pact we made? You never turn your back on us! Never!"

Kal was holding on to Tori tightly, tears welling up in her big eyes. "V-Victoria... she's just kidding, right? Angel's not really gonna leave the club, is she?"

Tori shook her head, sighing. "That's the way it looks, Kalena."

Chelsea shook her head too, more haltingly than Tori, her hand sliding down. "No... no, why? Why would you do this, Angel? I'm your sister... why would you leave us?"

By this time she had begun to cry, so Tamaki rushed to his princely duties. He hurried to her side, placing down hands on her shoulders and trying to console her once again, like he had earlier. "Oh Princess Chelsea, please don't cry. Princesses shouldn't cry, it's so unbecoming. It's always sad to see a princess cry, isn't it? It's sad for us too. Please, please." He rubbed her back, feeling the smooth skin of it beneath the fabric as he did.

Chelsea still didn't let up, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

"It's no use, Prince," Sasha commented.

"She won't stop till she's ready," Tasha added.

"She's always been like this where it concerns Angel," they said together, looking down at the ground.

Tamaki shook his head, and pulled Chelsea close to him, away from the door, beginning to walk her towards the rest of their meeting room. "Come on, Princess. Why don't we show you around and formally introduce ourselves? I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

The others all looked at each other. They were sure it wouldn't make her feel any better, but they followed the Hosts anyway.


	8. Twins Are Trouble No Matter What

**WOO Sorry it's been so long. My brother's been watching Ouran episodes on Netflix like crazy. Not that I don't totally love Ouran, but it got me off my FMA kick. I wasn't ready to come off that kick yet! ... Well anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tamaki's most diabolical ideas came to him when he was utterly and undeniably bored. One would think that he'd learned enough never to carry out these ideas, after what happened when he stole Kyoya's glasses and then couldn't see for an hour, but evidently not. That little voice in the back of his head that usually yelled, "Don't do it!" was probably tired from all the recent excitement of the Hostess Club.

Speaking of which, that was what his newest dastardly brain child involved - well, their president anyway. He had been trying to find a way to lift the cloud of darkness from Chelsea's mood, but he'd run out of knock-knock jokes and she was still rawly, sorely despondent over her sister's defection. He hadn't been quite sure what to do after that; during study hall, she would just sit there, staring at the wall, clicking her pen absently like something else was on her mind. And he was sure he knew what it was - Angel. She just couldn't believe that her own sister would leave a club they'd been in together for years.

Usually he had something to work on in study hall, to distract himself from being heartbroken over Chelsea's sadness. Something to pay attention to - research, the next chapter of a book to read, a worksheet he'd forgotten to do for a later period the previous evening. But today... nothing. He was caught up on all of his work, he had completed the in-class assignment first period, and now he was staring at Chelsea. There she was, chestnut hair falling in front of her face to shield her eyes, thumb pressing down on the end of her ballpoint every other second, her curtained eyes focused on the pattern of the wall.

Tamaki looked away, pained by his newest friend's agony. He tried to think of something else, but his mind kept drifting back to Chelsea. Poor, poor damsel-in-distress Princess Chelsea, with no one who could make her feel better except her traitorous sister...

He took to doodling in his notebook, even though he was horrible at it. He tried to draw Chelsea, but his artistic style (or lack thereof) didn't do her justice, so he tucked it in the back of his notebook to redo later.

He began to think, trying to come up with an idea of how to make Chelsea feel better. The only thing he'd thought of so far was to talk with Nekozawa and try to convince Angel to return. But he really didn't want to venture into the realm of the dark arts unless he had to...

About a minute before the bell rang, a little idea popped itself into Tamaki's head. Of course! What better way to make someone laugh than to pull a commoners' prank on someone else? But the prank his mind had come up with required Chelsea's help. So why not? Involvement in the prank usually just made it all the more fun!

When the bell rang, Tamaki got up and stood by the door, waiting for Chelsea to gather her things. They went to classes in the same hallway next period, and over the course of the two days the Hostesses had been here, he had been walking with her. Helping her adjust, making sure she wouldn't just burst out crying the moment he left her alone in a class full of people she didn't know.

When she reached him, Tamaki tapped her shoulder, practically dragging along with him to their next classes. "Princess Chelsea! I have an idea that may make you smile."

"Why?" She looked down, clutching her books to her chest. "If a princess's own sister abandons her, she should not smile because she is worthless."

"No, Princess Chelsea, no! You are _not_ worthless, and don't ever think that about yourself. Now, have you ever heard of commoners' pranks?" He beamed at her, not sure of her answer himself.

"Oh... yes, a little bit. Sasha and Tasha used to play them all the time on boys back home."

"What kinds did they play?"

"Oh... sugar in the salt shaker, maple syrup in water balloons... things like that. Oh, and once, during gym class, they also snuck into the locker of a boy they liked and replaced his underwear with a pair of girls' panties."

"Oh my. I'm guessing he didn't like _them_ anymore."

"Well... they only liked him because they could make fun of him. But no, he despised them after that."

"Ah, I see. Well, Princess, what would you say to you and I having a little fun with a commoners' prank? Hmm? Would that make you smile?"

"I..." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "W-Well, it might but... what kind of prank are you talking about here, Prince?"

"Oh, it's a glorious prank. The commoners have this day called October Fools, and..."

"Uh, Prince? I do believe that's _April_ Fools..." She rubbed her neck. "And it's the first day of April. We're in the middle of October."

"Well, it ought to still work! So, I was thinking we could mess with the twins' heads a little for this..."

* * *

The next day in homeroom, Tamaki and Chelsea were ready to pull their prank. Both sets of twins, Hitachiin and Leonard, sat innocently in their seats, chatting quite animatedly and laughing together. Tamaki and Chelsea could practically feel the moment they were each ready to pull the prank, and it was almost simultaneous.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called.

"Sasha! Tasha!" Chelsea echoed.

"You two are... _fired_!"

Both sets of twins looked shocked beyond all belief. "_Fired_?"

* * *

"Hikaru, I don't get it," Kaoru sighed, sitting down at an empty table with his lunch tray. "Why would the boss just kick us out like that?"

"We didn't do anything," Hikaru commented, sitting next to his brother. "I mean, you know... _this_ time."

They both simultaneously took a bite of their rolls, then looked over at each other. "You didn't do anything, right?" they asked at the same time. "No way! How could you even accuse me of something like that?" They clasped hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Oh I know, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Hey Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

The brothers looked up, drew away from each other, and gestured across the table. "Ah, Sasha-chan, Tasha-chan, please have a seat."

Both girls looked completely depressed. They sat down across from the other set of twins and sighed.

"I'm not even hungry," Tasha remarked lowly.

"Yeah, me either," Sasha echoed in the same dark tone.

"What's the point?" they chimed together, the dreary rasp never leaving.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, then focused back on the girls. "What's the matter?"

The two didn't even look up. "Chelsea kicked us out of the Hostess Club."

"You guys got kicked out too?" Hikaru questioned incredulously.

"You mean _you_ got fired?" Sasha gasped.

"Something's fishy here," Kaoru declared. "We're both the same type of package, right? - the fake incest thing. And the boss and Chelsea fire us both _on the same day_. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"You're right, that's way suspicious," Hikaru agreed, nodding.

"Coupled with how popular we are," Sasha added. "They can't _afford_ to fire us."

"It's all too much to be a coincidence," Tasha decided, fidgeting with a strand of her hair.

"What the hell could they be doing?" Hikaru growled. "Playing mind games?"

They were all quiet a moment, then Sasha and Tasha looked at each other with wide eyes. "Dude, we've been _Punk'd_!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both raised an eyebrow. "_Punk'd_?"

Tasha waved her hand. "It's a reality show in America." She slammed both hands down on the table. "The point is, they faked us out!"

"You mean they tricked us?" Kaoru clarified.

"We've been had!" Sasha cried.

"We've been duped!" Hikaru shouted in agreement.

"Double-crossed!" Kaoru put in.

"We've been spazzaderfed!" Tasha practically screamed.

"I'll agree with that even though it's not a word," Hikaru resolved. "What are we going to do about this? We can't just let them get away with making fools of us."

"No double duh," Sasha concurred. "I think this calls for a little revenge. Some eye-for-an-eye, if you will."

"_They must feel pain_," Tasha giggled darkly.

"Of course." Hikaru beckoned to Kaoru and they formed a huddle, whispering to each other. At last they parted, both wearing equally devious smirks. "I think we have the perfect thing," Hikaru announced.

* * *

Both the Host and Hostess Clubs had decided to meet after school. The Host Club was getting ready to open the next day, in Music Room 3, because today had been an off day; meanwhile, Chelsea wanted the Hostess Club (minus Angel) to meet in English Room 2-A, to make sure they all headed home at the same time. If anybody had to guess, they'd say she just didn't want to lose any more of them.

Tamaki had gathered everyone, but was scanning the room frantically. Two were missing. "Has _anybody_ seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" he called.

Nobody answered, and everyone looked at each other. They all shared the same look of confusion.

It was at this time that the door opened, and in strolled the twins - the _Leonard_ twins. Sasha and Tasha were clad in the Hitachiin twins' Ouran uniforms, black hair pinned up and their masks over their faces. They posed and both gave the peace sign. "Which one of us is Sasha?"

Tamaki twitched, and nearly fell over a table, just staring at them. "Wh... What is this?"

"Well, you fired Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun... so we figured you need a new set of twins!"

Over in the English room, Chelsea was freaking out. "Nobody's seen Sasha and Tasha?" She was practically hyperventilating. "Where could they be?"

At this point the door swung open, and in sauntered... the Hitachiin twins. While they weren't dressed in the girls' Ouran uniforms, they had changed into Sasha and Tasha's T-shirts and shorts, and also had their green hats on. "Which one is Hikaru?"

Chelsea stumbled backwards, eyes wide. "What are you two...?"

"We heard there was an opening for twins. Poor Sasha-chan and Tasha-chan, getting cut loose like that!"

Screams echoed down the entire hallway system of Ouran - and for once they didn't come from the Black Magic Club's meeting room.

"Chelsea!"

"Tamaki!"

"_Come get your twins_!"

* * *

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. :D ^^**


End file.
